


TAKE ME HIGHER

by Hazingblur, TarjaAlexandria



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Bottom Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Date Night, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flight attendant Kara, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Making Out, Mile High Club, One Night Stand, Or Is It?, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Supportive Sister Alex Danvers, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering, cause duh, super boss lena, these two are very gay for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazingblur/pseuds/Hazingblur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarjaAlexandria/pseuds/TarjaAlexandria
Summary: Kara's job is a dream come true: she gets to fly all around the world and discover new places, but it doesn't leave much room for an active sex life. Little did she know, this flight would turn out to be the best of her life.OrThe Flight Attendant!Kara and Boss!Lena fic you didn't know you needed
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 108
Kudos: 606





	1. Chapter 1

_KARA'S POV_

It was past midnight and Kara was unable to sleep. She had stayed in more than a hundred of hotels all over the world and never once had trouble sleeping. But for some reason, today was different. Something was keeping her awake. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, she decided to head to the hotel’s bar. She got dressed quickly in some khaki chinos, a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a matching dark brown leather belt. 

Once she hit the bar, she sat on a stool at the counter and ordered some Canadian whisky on the rocks, as usual. She knew she shouldn’t be drinking this late because she had a flight tomorrow and she had to be sober and not the least hungover. _It’s an afternoon flight, I'll be okay by then,_ she thought to herself. 

“Bellini, please”, she heard a woman who had just sat next to her ask the barman. Said woman, with gorgeous raven hair, was currently eyeing her up and down. She found out she had beautiful green eyes when they made eye contact. 

“That’s quite a drink you got there”, the mysterious woman said. “Scotch?”, she asked. 

Kara shook her head no. “Nuh uh, Canadian”, she stated. 

The woman made an approving gesture at the blonde’s choice of alcohol. “Not bad. You know your drinks”, she added, making Kara laugh. 

“It was actually Alex who taught me everything I know.” 

“Your boyfriend?”, the brunette asked. 

“No, no, she’s my sister”, she answered, chuckling lightly. “No boyfriends or girlfriends in my life”. At that, the woman raised her eyebrow, suddenly seeming more invested in the conversation. 

“Good to know and also… quite surprising”, she said, eyeing her up and down appreciatively. “Kind of sad that I know your sister's name, but not yours, wouldn’t you say?” 

“Ohh, sorry”, she said with a polite smile. “It’s Kara. I mean, I’m- I’m Kara”, she added awkwardly as a pink blush crept up her neck all the way to her face. 

“Lena”, the other woman said, shaking Kara’s hand and holding her gaze deeply for a few short seconds. 

“Pleasure to meet you”, Kara said smiling. 

“Oh trust me, the pleasure is all mine”, Lena said back. “So, what is a beautiful woman like you doing alone at a hotel bar at midnight?”, she asked, trying to get back to the conversation. 

“I wasn’t able to sleep”, the blonde answered, taking a sip of her drink. 

“How come?” 

“Too much energy, I suppose. You?” 

“Well, it turns out that sleep doesn’t come easy when you’re a bit of a workaholic used to a late schedule.” 

“Ah, I see. Well, for what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re here to keep me company, god knows you’re much better than someone trying to buy me a drink”, Kara said. 

“And if I were to offer to buy you one?”, Lena said in a low, slightly husky voice. 

“W-well, I wouldn’t be opposed to it”, Kara said, stuttering a bit, but trying to project more confidence than she actually had. 

At that, Lena smiled and signaled to the bartender, ordering two more drinks. Conversation came easily after that, both of them nursing their drinks and talking about places they had visited. They didn’t talk about their lives, though, but Kara found that she actually liked it better that way. There was something undeniably alluring about this stranger and as curious as she was, she wasn’t willing to sacrifice part of what made her so attracted to the Greek goddess sitting next to her. 

They both finished their drinks and Kara, who was admittedly the lightweight out of both of them, was feeling the effects of the alcohol. She wasn’t drunk by any means, but she could feel a lightness to her that made her entire body feel nice and warm. She looked at Lena, who was thankfully looking for their bartender and raked her eyes down her body. Before Lena could flag him down, Kara made a sudden decision fueled by the liquid courage flowing through her veins. 

“Wait”, she said, grabbing Lena's wrist. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to drink any more if you don’t want to”, Lena answered. 

“Well, yeah, thanks, but I mean, you bought the last one, so it should be me buying you a drink or…”, Kara trailed off, suddenly wondering if this was a good idea. 

“Or…?”, Lena asked, arching a brow. 

“Or… I could find some other way to repay you”, Kara added before she lost her nerve. 

“I find that more than agreeable”, said a smirking Lena. “You know, I was wondering if you'd make a move or if I’d have to do everything myself-” 

Before she could finish the sentence, Kara had rushed forward, a hand cupping the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss that felt charged with sexual energy. After a few heated kisses, Lena pulled back. 

“Was that not okay? Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry-”. 

“Kara”, Lena interrupted. “I’ve been wanting you to do that since you walked in the bar, now will you please just shut up and take me to your room?” 

“Y-yeah, I can do that”, Kara answered, already getting up and pulling Lena towards the elevator. 

Thanks to the late hour, they were the only ones there and Kara didn’t waste a second, pressing the button to her floor and pushing Lena against the nearest wall, kissing her nice and deep. She didn’t know what it was, but something about her made Kara lose control. She kept kissing her, a hand tangled in beautiful, soft black hair and another one pulling Lena's hips close until she heard the doors open. She barely managed to pry herself away from Lena, especially seeing how affected she looked: her cheeks were flushed, her hair mused, her lipstick smudge. She looked positively edible and Kara had to muster every bit of her will to not fuck her right there and then. With a steadying breath, she took Lena's hands and rushed to her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fret not dear readers, smut is to come up on the following chapters. Stay tuned, kudos, and subscribe!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally up!! And it's a bit longer than the previous one  
> Enjoy :)

_LENA'S POV_

When Lena had agreed to attend that tech conference on the other side of the country, she had expected to promote her latest project, get some investments and maybe even build some connections. Now, none of those connections included the way the blonde woman was sucking on her bottom lip as she pinned her against the door, but she was definitely not gonna complain, even though normally she would be the one in control. However, she could definitely make an exception for the shy girl that had captured her attention in the bar (though there was little of that girl left, what with the way she was shamelessly pressing her entire body against Lena's). _A little change never hurt anyone_ , Lena thought, giving up control for once. 

Kara’s hand was up her hair, pulling slightly so as to expose her neck, gaining better access to kiss and bite wherever she pleased. As tough as she was trying to seem, Lena could hear the way she whined and moaned in pleasure into the kiss. Soon, she was pulling Lena back with her and towards the bed, undoing the buttons on her shirt in the process. 

“May I?”, she asked, breaking the kiss and interrupting the blonde’s actions. 

“Please”, was all she got as an answer and she wasted no time in resuming the activity the blonde was previously so invested in. 

Once her shirt was on the floor, Kara went straight for the zipper at the back of Lena’s stunning black dress, undoing it in a swift move and pushing the garment off her shoulders and down to the floor. In any other circumstances, Lena would’ve laughed at the way Kara's jaw dropped when she saw the lingerie set she was wearing, but she only arched her eyebrow in a challenge. 

“Well, are you gonna do anything about it, or are you just gonna stare? ‘Cause I’m more than capable of…” 

She got interrupted by yet another hard kiss and a pair of hands going straight to the lacy bra to undo it. Lena found that she enjoyed the way she could play Kara like a violin while still having her thinking she held some semblance of control. While Kara fumbled to undo the complex lingerie, she got rid of her pants, all the while thinking it was a shame she had to get Kara out of such a delicious outfit in order to have her fun. 

Once the lingerie was almost dealt with, Kara pushed Lena down onto the bed without breaking the kiss and laid on top of her. She went straight to her sharp jaw, kissing all the way up to her ear, nibbling her lobe and letting out a short breath, which made Lena arch her back in response. From there, the blonde traced a caring path down the other woman’s body, stopping first at her nipples. She entertained herself licking and gently biting her right nipple, moving on later to the left one, but not before sucking a deep crimson mark on each of her boobs. 

“Damn, Kara”, she said as she gasped for air before pulling the blonde in for another kiss. This time it was full of lust, as Lena could feel Kara desperate for her, so she decided to not entertain her longer and broke the kiss, pushing her down to where she wanted her the most. Once settled between her legs, Kara took off Lena’s panties and threw them across the room, making them a problem for another moment and dived in. 

She started circling Lena’s clit with loose movements, making the woman beneath her crave for more. Her hands were tangled in blonde hair in a vague attempt to hold Kara close, whilst Kara’s were holding onto her legs, softly scratching her inner thighs teasingly every time she could. 

There was something to be said about the way Kara was eating her out, Lena thought. She could tell the woman was no beginner, but the way she was giving Lena pleasure felt so much simpler than what she was used to. Not that Lena wasn’t being thoroughly ravished. What Kara lacked in teasing or in finesse compared to other lovers she had had, she made up for in enthusiasm. Sex for Lena had always been a bit of a performance where she had to uphold certain standards, but with Kara? It was just pure, raw, unadulterated lust and Lena found herself enjoying the freedom that came with letting go for once. 

Kara decided to change from circling her clit to sucking and flicking her tongue over it. Lena let out a low, approving hum, which soon evolved into the loud moan that parted her lips as soon as Kara started fucking her with two fingers. Lena was at a loss: everything Kara did, while much milder than what usually got her off, was working wonders for her. _My god, those fingers of hers are gonna kill me_ , she thought as Kara curled and scissored her fingers inside her. She pulled on her hair, pressing her deeper into her pussy, which elicited a moan from Kara that went straight to her clit and travelled through her whole body, eventually making her curl her toes. _I am so gonna take advantage of that bottom side of hers that keeps showing…_

Her train of thought was interrupted as Kara changed her angle, making Lena see the stars. She let out the loudest moan yet and looked down, locking eyes with Kara. Lena didn’t know how long it had been since they came into the room, but she felt as though she was embarrassingly close, embarrassingly fast. She tried to grind her hips up against Kara’s face and fingers, but Kara held her down, her muscled arm flexing while doing so. 

“Fucking hell, Kara, that feels… I’m so close, keep going, please”, another first for her, adding a please, or so she told herself, choosing to ignore how her entire body shook and her voice sounded entirely helpless. 

Kara immediately redoubled her efforts, seemingly needing to make Lena feel good even more so than the other woman did. Lena felt herself getting closer to the edge, becoming more vocal about how much she liked what Kara was doing, how she was eating her out perfectly, how she loved her warm tongue or how good her long fingers felt inside her. If she had had her eyes open for this part, she would’ve seen Kara helplessly trying to grind into something herself, in a desperate search for some form of relief. 

“Kara, god, you feel amazing, please, I’m gonna come, just…”, she trailed off, not even finding the words to express what she needed. Thankfully for her, Kara chose that moment to add a third finger and suck hard on her clit. Lena held tightly to the sheets, her entire body going taut and her back arching spectacularly as her breath got stolen from her lungs, her mouth open in a silent scream as she came. Once the pressure that had been building in her lower abdomen snapped, she collapsed back onto the bed, shaking as she tried to regain her breath in between pants. 

Kara gently brought her down, eventually pulling her fingers out and letting Lena’s sensitive clit go. She wiped her hand and face on the sheets and climbed up the bed, settling next to Lena and caressing her stomach. She looked extremely happy with herself, yet held a gentleness to her that disarmed Lena a little bit. Where had this amazing woman come from? Suddenly, Lena noticed Kara subtly trying to rub her thighs together and smirked, a vibrant energy fueling her body once again. 

“Well, that was excellent”, she said a bit out of breath. Her pupils were blown wide at this point, pairing up with the wicked smile she was displaying as she clenched her jaw. “Let’s see if I can measure up and take care of you, shall we, tiger?” she added with her signature brow raise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've liked this!!  
> Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. Don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss out! Comments and kudos are much appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this one took us a minute, but it's longer than the others, so we're hoping you forgive us ;)
> 
> As always, enjoy, comment, hit that kudos button and stay tuned.

_KARA'S POV_

Kara woke up the next morning as the warm sun came through the window. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched her arms over her head, feeling her entire body sore in the best possible way. She kept her eyes shut, smiling as she remembered the events of the previous night. The way Lena had taken sweet control over her, pleasuring her in any way possible. She turned on her side and reached for the other woman, but she was met with cold sheets. Opening her eyes, she saw her clothes scattered around the room, but there was no sign that Lena had ever been there. _Well, not how I wanted my morning to go_ , Kara thought, sighing. _I mean, it’s not like I expected a lot out of a one-night stand, but it would have been nice to wake up to that lovely face._

Trying not to think too much about it, she decided to sleep in a bit, considering how her flight was at 18:00 and then spend the day around the city since it was her first time in Metropolis. As she fell asleep once again, she couldn’t help but replay the events of the previous night.

_Kara’s hand was tangled in Lena’s jet-black hair, as the other woman’s lips kept kissing and biting her neck, careful not to leave any marks there. Her hand was between Kara’s legs, thrusting three fingers at a steady pace that were making Kara scream her name over and over as she ground her hips up against Lena’s hand. Lena, at the same time, was using the blonde’s leg to get herself off, grinding against it like her life depended on it, but trying to keep her composure. The mix of Lena’s talented fingers and the sounds she was making had Kara on edge…_

Kara woke up with a start and feeling an uncomfortable heat between her legs. _So much for not thinking about the whole thing, now I’m dreaming about it_ , she sighed. Eventually she got up and headed for the bathroom. After the previous night's activities, she definitely needed a shower. As she passed the bathroom mirror, she stared into it for a brief second, finding some crimson marks all over her chest and thighs. _Those weren’t there yesterday_ , she thought to herself.

_Lena had taken her sweet time making Kara ache for her touch, teasing as much as she could and kissing, biting, and sucking here and there as new skin became exposed. Kara had barely had the mind to tell her to leave her neck unmarked as she needed to be decent for work, but Lena hadn’t seemed too upset, more than happy to mark the rest of Kara’s skin with both her mouth and her nails. And Kara? Well, Kara had become too much of a needy mess to do anything but ask Lena for more of whatever she wished to give her._

Kara shook her head, feeling herself getting more turned on than she already was because of the dream. _Does it count as a dream if it’s a memory, though?_

“No, never mind, shower, not thinking about it”, she said out loud, in a vague attempt to convince herself. Turning on the hot water, she stepped into the shower. She had hoped it would wash away all her thoughts too, but the harder she tried to forget, the more memories resurfaced.

_Lena's hands were playing with Kara’s nipples as she kissed her, settling comfortably on top of her and placing her thigh in between Kara’s leg. As soon as Kara tried to grind, though, Lena moved so that she wouldn’t be able to, smirking at the whine that left Kara’s mouth as if that had been her intention all along._

Kara's hand had subconsciously started to trail down her body, remembering the way Lena’s had just a few hours before. The need to touch herself was growing stronger by the minute. Suddenly, her phone rang, eyes growing impossibly wide, and she rushed out of the shower, grabbing a towel on her way out and cursing whoever was calling her. _Someone better be dying. Texts were invented for this reason, so no one would get interrupted in the middle of something this important. Millennials should know better by now_ , Kara though, extremely annoyed.

“Yes? Hello?”, she started.

“Kara, it’s me, where have you been?” answered the other person.

“Oh, Alex! Hi, hi, how are you?” replied Kara, trying to keep her cool.

“How am _I_? How are _you_!? You haven’t been answering my calls since yesterday!”

“I- I’ve been uhh… busy, yeah busy.”

“Busy, sure.”

“Mhmm.”

“Kara, I can see your blush all the way from National City, now TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!”

“Fiiine, fine. You win. I... met someone last night.”

“OMG KARA!!! TELL ME EVERYTHING!!!”

“Well, her name’s Lena. Beautiful green eyes, black hair and gorgeous as hell burgundy lips. Just by talking to her you could see just how brilliant she is and…”

“And...?”, her sister encouraged.

“And... we ended up in my room.”

“OH GOD, KARA!!!”

“Yeah, that’s- that’s what she said”, she couldn’t help the cheeky smile that scaped her after the snarky comment and the blush that came with it.

“I- Kara, I really, really didn’t need to know that.” Kara could’ve sworn she heard her sister facepalm over the phone.

“But then I woke up today and she was gone.”

“Oh Kara... Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay, really. Not like I was gonna see her again, especially since I have a flight in like 5 hours and I'll be gone from this city.”

“Well, yeah. But still, it must suck.”

The sisters kept on talking for a while before Kara eventually hung up to go get ready once and for all. Once she was uninterruptedly showered and ready, she went out to explore the city. She didn’t have much time, so she asked at the hotel’s front desk for a couple recommendations.

Once she got a map and some landmarks worth visiting, she stepped out of the hotel and willed herself to have a fun, Lena-free day. Having only a couple hours before she had to get ready for work, she decided to stick to the landmarks that were relatively close to the hotel and then have lunch at the mall.

As she walked through the city, she found that her dirty thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind in favor of enjoying the sights of Metropolis. It was a truly beautiful city with lots of history and Kara enjoyed learning bits and pieces about every landmark from either the map the hotel's receptionist had provided or the informative panels that sometimes stood next to the monuments. 

At around two, Kara headed for the mall seeing as her stomach was protesting at the lack of food. She ate at a quaint Asian restaurant that had really good potstickers (not as good as the ones at her favorite place back home, but still pretty good) and decided she had enough time to shop for a bit. _It’s only 14:15 and I have to be at the airport at 16:00, so I’ll just browse some stores and then go get ready_ , Kara thought. 

After about half an hour of browsing, she got tired and decided to head back to the hotel. As she was headed towards the exit, something caught her eye. Turning to the side, she saw a Victoria's Secret shop that she had somehow not noticed before. As her eyes focused on one of the more daring pieces on display, her jaw dropped to the floor.

_Lena was standing over her as Kara kneeled by the bed naked. She was wearing an intricate black lingerie set that hugged her figure and made her both sexier and way more imposing. Kara looked up at her and knew she’d do anything to please her._

_“What should I do with you, babygirl?”, Lena said seductively in her ear._

Kara shook her head, willing her eyes to look somewhere else and her legs to carry her back to the hotel. _I have never had a fantasy like that before_ , Kara mused, biting her lip. _It’s not just the memories from last night, now I’m fantasizing about a woman I’m never gonna see again. I don’t have her number, hell, I don’t even know where she’s from or what she does for a living, way to go. And on top of that, I’m turned on, I didn’t get to do anything earlier because of Alex and now I have to get changed, pack up and get to the airport. Way to go, Kara._

Kara packed up and got changed in record time, checking out before calling a taxi. It didn’t take long before she was picked up at the hotel’s entrance to be taken to the airport. There she met with the pilots, Captain Arias and First Officer Schott, and together they moved to a small room in the private terminal to discuss important matters related to the flight, such as the weather or the expected duration.

“So, Kara, I know it’s the first time you fly with us, but from what I’ve heard you’re pretty used to the Gulfstream G650,” started Captain Arias, which earned her a nod from the blonde in response. “We’re flying back to National City with Ms. Luthor, our passenger for today”

“She attended the annual Science And Technology Fair” the First Officer jumped in, “She gave a conference about quantum entanglement and how it can be applied to everyday life and technology and-”

“Okay Winn, we get it, you love her work” interrupted Sam with a laugh, seeing how her copilot could ramble for hours when it came to science, “but let’s focus on this first, and later you can gush about her all you want”.

“Right, yes. So, we’re expecting some turbulence, which we’ll try to avoid but it will add almost half an hour to the flight, making it approximately six hours in total. There’s quite a storm, so we’ll have to make a detour”, added the First Officer, earning himself a nod from the Captain. 

“Got it”, answered Kara, having taken good note of all the information she had been given. 

“Let’s go then”, said Sam as she guided them towards the van that would take them to the aircraft.

Once they got to the jet, the pilots started up the plane and went through the check-list to make sure everything worked as it should. Meanwhile, Kara did the same in the cabin, making sure both doors closed properly and sealed as they were supposed to and checking that everything was cleaned and ready.

At 17:50, just as scheduled, a black van came to a halt in front of the jet. Kara went down the stairs onto the tarmac to greet their passenger, while Sam and Winn stayed at the top of the stairs. The door of the van opened and out got a tall, black-haired woman dressed in a burgundy three-piece suit with a black shirt. Kara’s polite smile faded as she tilted her head to the side out of confusion, her brows furrowed.

“Lena?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being quite a bit of a filler chapter, sorry about that. Not gonna lie, the interesting bit is towards the end😅  
> We did get a bit carried away😅😅

_LENA’S POV_

Lena, despite being the early bird she was, woke up all too soon for her liking. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a sight most people would kill to have: there, next to her, laid a peacefully sleeping, very naked Kara. Lena allowed herself a second to admire the view before she carefully got up and started gathering her clothes quietly. After all, she had a conference to get to. As she put her clothes back on, she looked at Kara with regret, pained to have to leave her like that. _Focus, Lena_ , she told herself and headed for the door. _Besides, it’s not like anyone ever sticks around for a Luthor_ , she thought, finally leaving the room. She went straight to her penthouse suite in order to take a shower and get ready for the conference. She opted for her brand new tailored three piece burgundy suit and a black shirt. Her car was waiting outside at 8am just as planned to take her to the conference site. 

The conference was a complete success. None of her competitors came even close to what L-Corp was doing, everyone was amazed by the tech they had developed and Jack Spheer, CEO of Spheerical Industries, had agreed to call her the following week to talk about how they could work together applying Lena’s investigation to his newest development. 

Once the conference was over, Lena and the rest of speakers went to have lunch at one of the best and most exquisite restaurants in town. The food was delicious, but she couldn’t help but wish she could be back at the hotel bar. _This is ridiculous, Lena, you wouldn’t run into her there, you don’t even know what she was in town for._

Eventually, Lena excused herself and left the restaurant. Outside, there was a black van waiting to take her back to the hotel so she could collect her stuff and to the airport for her flight back home. It was an almost half hour drive, most of which she spent on the phone, first with some investors and then with her mother. 

“Yes mother, I’m flying home in a few minutes, I’m already at the airport” 

“Remember to eat something during the flight, we both know you tend to forget” 

Lena rolled her eyes, knowing that her mother was right and yet she had nothing to eat during the flight. _A_ _lready did_ _p_ _lenty of eating_ _last night_ , she thought with a smirk. At that moment, the van stopped near her jet and she looked over to see a familiar face standing next to the stairs that led to the jet. 

“Is that…?”, she let out in a low voice. 

“What?”, asked the older woman over the phone. 

“Mother, I have to go. I’ll text you once I’m home", she hung up before her mother had a chance to say anything. 

“No, no, no, it can’t be. Must be the hungover playing tricks on me”, she said aloud, clearly trying to convince herself at this point. 

She put her phone away and got out of the van. Standing in front of her was a beautiful blonde woman. _No, it’s not Kara. It_ _can't_ _be._ She thought to herself _. She_ _would’ve_ _said_ _someth-_

“Lena?”, it was a low voice. She wasn’t supposed to hear it, but she did. She tilted her head in slight confusion, matching the blonde woman's gesture and squinted her eyes. 

“Kara?”, she asked back with a bit of both shock and confusion in her voice. 

Lena walked towards the plane trying to keep her composure and seem cool, but on the inside, she could be easily confused with a huge pile of jelly with how nervous she was. 

_What if she’s upset about me leaving without saying goodbye? What if she doesn’t wanna see me again? Well, guess she can’t really run away from this. But what if she hates me?_ She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. _Get it together Lena, you can do this._

Once Lena got to the stairs, she heard Kara clear her throat. 

“Welcome, Ms. Luthor”, she said in a tone Lena hadn’t heard before. It was professional, a bit distant compared to how they talked last night. 

_Ms. Luthor… shit, I clearly fucked up. She definitely hates me. Nono, she’s just being professional._ She tried to reassure herself when she realized she hadn’t even returned the greeting. 

“Hello… Kara”, she sounded a way more insecure than she had hoped to. “And thank you” 

Once greeting time was over, she went up the stairs and greeted the pilots. Kara followed a few steps behind, as the protocol dictated, trying hard not to stare at her ass. 

“Ms. Luthor, it’s a pleasure to have you back”, started the Captain. 

“Hello, Sam, it’s literally been two days”, replied Lena with a cheeky smirk, which made Kara feel a little jealous. “And again, how many times do I have to tell you to simply call me Lena?”, she said with a smile and went on to greet the other pilot. 

“Ms. Luthor, welcome on board”, said the First Officer. 

“Seriously, Winn?”, she asked with a raised brow. “What did I just say?”, she laughed, but always polite. Winn tried to speak but Lena interrupted. “Protocols, I know”. The three of them laughed together and Sam went on to introduce her to their flight attendant. 

“Lena,” started the captain, oblivious to the little fact that Lena already knew Kara. “Meet Kara Danvers, she will be our flight attendant for today as Nia’s still sick” 

Lena raised her signature brow and step forward to shake the blonde’s hand. “It’s a _pleasure_ to meet you Kara”, she said, making sure to emphasize on the pleasure. 

“S-s-same Ms. Luthor. I mean, Lena”, she was so nervous it was obvious, which made Sam realize that something was going on there. 

“Alright,” she cut in “whatever is going on here, leave it for later. Let’s get ready to take off”, Sam switched her tone to her Captain Arias tone and gave a set of instructions to Kara while Winn went into the cockpit to go through the last check-lists and begin communications with the control tower. Lena took her seat, switched off her phone and tried to relax. 

Her jet was quite big for a private jet. It had a capacity for almost twenty people, which was ideal for some meetings. The cabin counted with several leather seats and two sofas at each side, one in front of the other. 

Once she was done giving instructions, Sam went into the cockpit with Winn and closed the door that separated it from the cabin and Kara closed and sealed the aircraft’s door before taking her seat at the back of the aircraft. Meanwhile, Lena went on to make herself comfortable in her seat. She grabbed a book from her purse and took off her heels. _No need of those here,_ she thought to herself. Even though she was pretty used to it, she was still scared of flying. 

After a few minutes, the plane started taxiing towards the runway, which got her visibly nervous. Kara, being her attentive self, noticed and didn’t waste time before getting to her side. 

“Hey”, she started trying to gain her attention while kneeling beside her. “It’s gonna be fine, Lena” 

“Yeah, I know. Besides, I've flown with Sam and Winn for years now. It’s just… the taking off and landing always get me a bit nervous” Kara smiled politely back at her. “I still don’t know how I made it through the flight academy”, she continued. 

“Wait”, interrupted Kara. “Are you telling me that you have a pilot license?”, she added wide eyed 

“I actually have two”, answered Lena with a small blush. “Commercial and private” 

“WOW!”, exclaimed Kara, quite impressed. “That is… pretty impressive to say the least, and badass if I may add”. 

The two women kept talking for about half an hour, Kara moving to sit in front of Lena as her knees were starting to hurt and when they realized, the plane had already taken off, but that didn’t stop them from keeping on talking. 

“By the way, I forgot to ask”, started the blonde, getting up, straightening her oh-so-well-fitting uniform and clearing her throat, adding the professional tone to the mix, “Can I get you something, ma’am?” 

Lena eyed her up and down with her brow raised and answered. 

“Oh I can think of a few things…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anygays, let us know what you thought about it, comment and kudos and we promise next chapter is gonna be more.... *clears throat* spicy😉😉😉
> 
> Stay tuned!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO so sorry it took so damn long to update  
> there was a serious case of writers block
> 
> anygayssss hope you enjoy this new chapter!!

KARA’S POV 

“Oh, I can think of a few things…”, Lena said, doing a walking motion with her index and middle finger over Kara’s hip, all while checking her out. _Oh god, that lip bite… she’s gonna kill me._ That sentence alone was enough to turn her on and make her weak at the knees. “But first, how about a whiskey on ice?”, she continued while checking her out. 

“Sure thing”, Kara replied as professionally as possible. She turned around towards the small galley at the back of the jet and got the drink ready. Meanwhile, not losing her chance, Lena kept checking out her rear, appreciating the way the tight uniform hugged her every curve. After a short moment, the blonde came back with the drink on a small tray. “Your drink, Ms. Luthor”, she said as she offered it to Lena. 

“Well, there’s that drink you owed me”, she commented with a light chuckle, recalling their meeting at the hotel bar the previous night. “Thank you, Kara, and… I don’t think you need to be so formal with me, all things considered. Like I told Sam and Winn earlier, just Lena is fine”, she replied as she took the glass and drank it in one gulp, feeling the alcohol burn down her throat. “You know, I wanted to apologize for leaving the way I did. I had to get ready for my conference and you looked so peaceful in your sleep I just couldn’t wake you… anyway, I realize it was probably not nice waking up to an empty bed and no explanations, so I’m sorry”, she said earnestly while eyeing Kara. 

“I won’t pretend it didn’t suck to wake up alone, but it’s okay, Lena, I understand”, answered Kara. _It’s not like I’ve been turned on all day thinking about you_ _or anything_ … 

Suddenly, as they stayed in silence trying to figure out what to say next, the plane shook, making Kara lose balance and fall on top of Lena. The brunette was quick enough to hold her steady by her very strong arms, both of them at only a few inches from each other and staring deep into each other’s eyes. It took Kara a couple of seconds to realize what had happened before she blinked away and started to apologize. 

“I- I- I'm so sorry Lena”, she stuttered. In that moment, she came to the realization of where one of her hands had landed. Her eyes went wider than ever before seeing her right hand on top of Lena’s breast. A slight hint of panic was visible in her face and in the quarter of a second it took her to try move her hand away, Lena already had her own hand on hers and was staring deeper into Kara’s ocean blue eyes. Kara’s mouth kept opening and closing, as if trying to find something to say, but nothing was coming out. At this, Lena squeezed lightly on Kara’s hand as she bit on her lower lip as her eyes dropped down to Kara's mouth. 

“Trust me, there’s absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I’m not one to complain when a hot girl is on top of me. Though I must say… I do like it better when I’m the one in control”, Lena replied in a husky, raspy voice that made Kara ruin yet another pair of panties. As Lena started leaning in, there was a ping which meant Sam was requesting Kara’s presence in the cockpit. 

“I, uh… I better go see what Sam needs”, said Kara dropping her head while grimacing, as if pulling away from Lena was causing her physical pain. “I’ll be right back”, she finished, giving one last glance at the crimson red lips in front of her and biting her own. She stood up as tall as she could, straightening her navy-blue dress once again, and headed for the cockpit. 

“Kara, sorry to bother. It looks like we are about to go through some turbulences that we weren’t expecting. Nothing big, though. Could you keep an eye out for Ms. Luthor? I mean, Lena. She’s actually a bit scared of them”, Sam informed. 

“Oh, yeah no problem”, Kara answered, and turned around to leave. 

“Oh, and Kara?”, Sam stopped her, making her look back, “Whatever is going on between the two of you, remember we can actually hear stuff even if the cabin is soundproof, so you might want to keep it in your pants”, she told her with a smirk and a wink, making Kara blush all the way down to her collar bones. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ll go now if that’s all”, Kara replied all flustered, clearing her throat while trying to act as professional and normal as she could. 

She left the cockpit, closing the door behind her, and went back to Lena, who was sipping on her whisky as nonchalantly as ever. 

“Everything okay?”, asked the young CEO looking over her glass. 

“Yeah, we’re going through some turbulences. Nothing big, but just so you know. Sam told me you are a bit scared of them?” This earned her a long desperate grown from the brunette. 

“Why do they always have to be turbulences”, she hissed, settling down her glass on the table. “I know flying is the safest way to travel and as a pilot I know turbulences don’t affect the plane, but why do they have to exist?” 

As if summoned by her words, the plane shook again. Lena tightened her grip on the armrest. Kara knelt down beside her and placed her hand on Lena’s knee, in an attempt to get her to loosen up a little bit from how tense she was. _Good lord, her neck…_ Kara thought to herself. _No no, Kara, focus._

“If it’s of any consolation, I know how to swim and the ocean still manages to scare the shit out of me” she said with a sheepish smile, with the sole purpose of distracting the young CEO. 

“Scared a shark might take a bite out of you?”, she sassed half-heartedly. 

“Well, I know who I want biting me and it’s definitely not a shark”, Kara’s eyes went wide as she realized she had actually said that out loud, and not just in her head as she expected. 

“How very inappropriate of you, Miss Danvers”, Lena replied feigning shock, less focused on the shaky plane and more in the increasingly blushing woman next to her. 

“I-I-I shit, Lena, I- I’m sorry” she stammered 

“Kara” Lena tried 

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud, I-” she said practically facepalming herself. 

“Stop apologizing so much” Lena interrupted, holding her hand to reassure her, “everything’s okay” 

“I don’t know what came over me…” 

Lena pursed her lips, humming as if she was thinking. “I did”, she said smugly, “a couple of times actually, if memory serves me correctly”, signature brow raised, but a soft smile on display to distress the blonde. At this point, Lena was all but undressing Kara with her eyes. 

_This is so, so wrong…_ Kara thought to herself. _But it feels so good_ … She kept glancing back and forth between Lena’s eyes and lips. She started leaning in and when her lips were about to touch Lena's she paused a short moment, waiting for Lena’s permission to go ahead. Kara took Lena not pulling back as a green light and kissed her softly, lightly. Only a couple of seconds later, hands got lost in each other’s hair, desperate to taste each other further. Lena got up from her seat and grabbing the blonde by her hips, she pushed her against the opposite wall of the plane with her hands pinned above her head. 

“God, I've missed you”, said Lena while she kissed down Kara’s jawline and neck. She could feel the ragged breath of the blonde, how turned on she kept getting with every second that passed. Their hands started roaming each other’s bodies, neither of them wanting to give up on the feeling of being pressed up against each other. 

“Less than 24 hours”, said Kara smugly, “interesting.” 

“Oh, shut up”, Lena brushed her off, scoffing. 

“Make me”, replied the blonde defiantly, to which Lena responded by kissing her even harder, pressing further up against her, biting and sucking on her lower lip. 

“Darling, by the time I'm done with you, you won’t even be able to think.” 

“Is that a threat or a promise?”, asked Kara pushing her hips forward into the woman who had her up against the wall. 

“Take it as you wish”, whispered Lena in her ear, her voice an octave lower than usual, causing a shiver to run down Kara’s spine. 

Without letting go of Kara’s hands, Lena lowered one of her own to the back of Kara’s knee, raising and hooking her leg behind her own back and used the newly found space to push her hips against where Kara needed her most, which earned her a very wanted moan. She kept on kissing the blonde over every inch of skin she had available, adding a few nibs and bites where she already knew Kara enjoyed. Her free hand enjoyed the freedom of touching Kara everywhere she could: across her chest, down her back and ass and even grabbing her neck when she took a short break from kissing her just to stare into her pupil-blown eyes. 

“Lena, please, just take me already”, said Kara in between soft moans, trying hard to maintain a steady breath. 

“Thought you’d never ask”, was all Lena said before picking Kara up as if she weighed nothing and carrying her to the nearest sofa. She laid her down and settled herself on top of her, straddling the blonde’s lap. She kept kissing blonde while she started to push her dress up to get better access. Whilst she kissed her neck, she lowered one of her hands to her thighs and started softly caressing and scratching up and down, riling Kara up. Every time she got close to where Kara needed her, she would trace back to her knee. 

“Lena…”, she groaned 

“Yes, dear?”, asked Lena acting innocent 

“Fuck me.” 

“How do you ask for things, baby?”, she asked again, knowing full well it would only drive Kara even crazier 

“Please, Lena, please fuck me, just… please”, she begged desperately. Kara was surprised with herself when she felt a rush of wetness pool between her legs as soon as she said those words. 

“Much better”, as soon as she said this, she moved Kara’s panties to the side and entered her hard with two digits. She went on with a steadily quickening pace. 

“Fuuckk, Lena”, she slurred, feeling the increasing pleasure that was already building inside of her. 

Lena, hearing her say her name like that, moaned against her and went ahead to fuck her rougher. 

“Oh, did- did you also miss that?”, asked Kara as smugly as she could considering her current state. At hearing the blonde trying to pull off the player part, Lena stopped abruptly and pulled her fingers out. “No, no, no, Lena don’t stop please”, she said with a guttural groan which she was sure could’ve been heard from the cockpit. 

“Not so smug when I get to control your pleasure, huh?” Now it was Lena’s turn to play the smug part. With a sharp bite to the blonde’s shoulder, she restarted her ministrations, this time adding her thumb to toy over the other woman’s clit. 

“Tell me baby, did you think about me today? How it would be to get fucked again like this? I bet this was all you could think about the moment you saw me get out of the car at the airport”, said the young Luthor as she continued to get her closer and closer to the edge with each sweet movement or curling of her fingers. All Kara could do was let out a string of whimpers and moans which only proved her point. 

Kara was digging her nails into Lena’s back and neck, leaving crescent moons everywhere she reached, holding onto her for dear life as she felt her orgasm just around the corner. “Lena”, she moaned. 

“Are you close, baby?”, asked the brunette. 

“I- yess, Lena, please”, was all she could answer. 

“Good girl. You’re gonna hold it in a bit for me, aren’t you?”, Lena twisted her words to make the order sound like a question, to which Kara, of course, couldn’t say no to. Kara, who found herself squirming at the pet name, moaned and nodded as the only reply to Lena’s question. 

“My god, Kara, you sound so fucking good when you moan like that”, said the CEO as she kissed her neck and jaw. “You’re so beautiful”, she paused, “you should see yourself like this, all flushed for me…” 

Kara’s chest was heaving up and down as she tried to control her breathing. She couldn’t hold her orgasm anymore and she made sure to let Lena know just by a high-pitched moan that came with the thrust of her hips. 

“It’s okay, babygirl, you can let go now”, she thrusted a couple more times, Kara squirming at the pet name she used. “Come for me, Kara”, that was everything the blonde needed to hear before she finally felt a rush run over her. She came hard all over Lena's fingers, her name on her lips as the Luthor helped her ride it and come down from her high with sweet, soft words of encouragement and endearment. 

Once they were both settled again, and with their breaths back, they went back to looking professional, with Kara straightening her dress once again while Lena made sure to tuck her shirt in again neatly, both of them redoing their hair. 

Suddenly Lena noticed Kara had been staring at her for a bit longer that what’s considered appropriate. 

“What?”, she asked with a frown and slightly confused, “Do I have something?” 

“Do you always dress so fancy when flying?” 

Lena scoffed before bursting into laughter. “I’m a Luthor, baby, gotta make sure I look the part”, she smirked, getting closer to Kara and grabbing her by the hips to place a tender kiss to her lips. 

“Welcome to the Mile High Club, Miss Danvers.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the smutty smuttiness here and that it was worth the (very long) wait
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the flight was spent talking and simply enjoying each other’s company, getting to know one another a bit better. At one point, Lena passed out after the long day she had had with the conference and all, so Kara just sat back and relaxed, watching Lena as she slept peacefully and admiring how beautiful she looked when she let her guard down. At one point, Sam called Kara again to the cockpit. 

“Hey, Kara”, the captain greeted, “just wanted to check in on you guys, how are things back there?” 

“Everything’s good, thanks. Lena fell asleep a while ago. You could easily tell she was worn out”, she answered, not really a lie, considering how the conference had really tired the young CEO. 

“Mhmm I bet”, said Sam raising her brows and with a grin impossibly big. Kara looked back at her with a hint of confusion on her face. “Come on, Kara, we both know we can hear things in here”, she added, signaling around the cockpit and hinting the blonde about the spectacle of noises they heard not that long ago. Kara turned red immediately, wishing for the earth to swallow her in that moment and spit her in some remote place where no one would ever know her. “Not that it’s the first time I’ve heard that stuff in my life and it most certainly won’t be the last one either, but it is the first time it’s happened with her”, she looked at Winn looking for confirmation, to which the other pilot simply responded with a rapid nod. “Anyways,” she changed the topic to avoid Kara any more suffering “we’re gonna start descending now, so we should land in about half an hour at National City International”. 

“Uhh… yeah, yeah, I uhh, I'll wake Lena up and let her know”, Kara spoke as fast as she could and got out of the cockpit in less than half a second, going back to where her muse was still sleeping in what seemed to be an uncomfortable posture. 

“Lena”, she whispered. When she got no response, she tried again, this time louder. Still nothing. “Hey, Lena” she called once more as she gently tapped on her shoulder. 

“Mmmmmmara”, Lena tried while still half asleep, her words getting muffled against a cushion. 

“Lena, wake up, we’re about to land” upon hearing the word ‘land’, the sleeping beauty finally woke. 

“I’m not asleep, my mind is alive!” she exclaimed, sitting up instantly. Lena’s choice of words was clearly funny to the blonde woman, seeing how she was currently cracking a laugh. 

“Sure thing, beautiful”, she said still laughing, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lena caught on Kara’s little pet name and held her amazed gaze a little longer than what’s considered appropriate. _Did she just call me_ … _no, no this has to be your imagination playing tricks on you Lena, you just woke up, remember?_ “Do you need anything before we land ?” she asked with a polite smile, breaking Lena out of her current state of pure idolization. _Just you would be okay._

“You”, she said after a short second, instantly realizing what she had said “I mean, your company, if- if that’s okay?” _Since when do you stutter Luthor? Keep it together_ , she scolded herself as she couldn’t help but blush. 

Kara smiled softly at Lena’s shy reaction, being this the first time she saw the high and mighty Luthor like this. She sat in front of Lena and held reached a comforting hand out over the table to grab the other woman’s and hold her as the plane got closer to the ground with each passing minute. Across the table, Lena grew nervous as she saw the ground closer and held Kara’s hand tightly, visibly nervous and shaken from the imminent landing. _Come on Lena, you’ve got this_ , she tried to calm herself repeating it over and over in her head as a mantra. Suddenly, she felt Kara’s hand on her chin, making her turn her head. 

“Hey, just keep looking at me, okay?” she said in what seemed to be the softest voice ever. 

_Like that’s gonna take any effort on my_ _end_ , she told herself. 

“You’re just effortlessly charming, aren’t you?” Kara said blushing, at which point Lena realized she had spoken out loud. 

“Just when someone brings it out of me”, she answered while looking at Kara's eyes and then her lips, licking her own. She watched Kara mirror the gesture and started leaning in, meeting her halfway for a kiss that started slow, but threatened to become heated. However, the plane landed just as Lena’s hand was reaching for Kara’s neck, breaking them apart again. Both women laughed at the mishap and went back to the intense yet soft eye contact, none of them letting go of the other’s hand. Once they were parked at the private jet terminal, Lena collected her belongings and went to the cockpit to say goodbye as per usual. 

“Hey guys, thanks for everything”, she said, taking a seat at the third pilot’s seat. 

“Did you have a _pleasant_ flight?”, asked Sam wiggling her brows, putting all the emphasis possible on the word pleasant. The captain and the CEO had known each other for years, which had allowed them to cross the line between professional and personal, meaning endless teasing on both sides. 

“Yeah, thanks it was quite good, even with the turbulences and stuff. That little nap did wonders on me”, the brunette replied in a vague attempt to brush off what she saw Sam was trying to do. 

“Sure… the nap, mhmm”, Sam teased, “so it has nothing to do with a certain blonde?” 

“What!? Pff no!”, she scoffed. “I barely know her” 

“As if that has ever stopped you before, Luthor. Don’t think I didn’t hear her say your name when you had gotten out of the car”, Lena couldn’t help but blush, acknowledging what was being said. 

“Mile high club Lena, mile high club” Sam said, tapping twice on her shoulder and leaving the cockpit with a very blushed Lena behind. 

As they came out, Kara was nowhere in sight, which disappointed Lena to no end. _Maybe she just went outside to get some air,_ she sighed. _I’ll see if I can find her there_. She had only taken a couple steps off the plane when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find a slightly breathless Kara. 

“What is it with you and disappearing on me?”, Kara joked lightly, but there was an edge of anxiety to her demeanor. Before Lena could say anything, though, Kara spoke again. “Listen, I know we met at a hotel bar and you probably just expected a one-night stand which just turned into a two-time thing because honestly, being near you in closed spaces without wanting your clothes off doesn’t seem possible to me, but I just… I woke up and spent all day thinking about you. Not just the sex, even though I ruined several panties because of you and I cannot believe I just said that out loud, oh my god…” 

“Kara?”, Lena interrupted kindly, “as nice as all this rambling is, I’m not sure I’m following.” 

“I don’t want you to go without asking if… if you’d like to go on a date with me”, Kara managed to finish, her face deeply flushed. 

“I actually came outside to look for you, I wanted to ask you the same question”, said Lena, smiling. 

“So, is that a yes? I mean, I assume it is, but I don’t wanna take it for granted and then make it more awkward…”, Kara started to ramble again, looking so adorable that Lena had no choice but to lean in and kiss her. 

“Oh, yes, of course, don’t mind the rest of the crew”, Sam said loud enough for both women to hear them, making them jump apart as they hadn’t noticed her getting out of the plane. “Really subtle, not like we heard your oh so very professional noises from the cockpit.” 

“You’re just jealous I don’t greet you like that”, Lena fired back, regaining her bearings. 

“Oh, feisty, though I shouldn’t be surprised considering what I’ve had to endure during this flight. Lena, I’m happy for you both and all that, but you’re kind of like a sister, I could’ve lived happily without hearing that”, Sam teased kindly. “Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to do some talking”. 

“So… about that date?”, Kara shily asks again. 

“Yes Kara, I’ll go out with you, you adorable dork”, Lena said, leaning to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara’s ears. 

After a while of watching the two women simply stare at each other, Sam decided to get back down from the plane and step in. 

“Kara, give me your phone, please”, she demanded 

“What?”, the blonde replied confused. 

“Just… give me the damn phone” she insisted. 

Still confused, Kara reached into her bag and handed over her phone, which Sam took and started tapping something. After a short minute she gave it back. 

“Here, use it wisely”, she said as she handed it over. Kara took a quick look to see what she had done and saw she had added Lena’s number to her contacts and sent her a quick text so the other woman would have Kara’s too. “Useless, completely useless I tell you”, she muttered as she walked away once again. 

“Well, I guess that’s one way to speed things up”, Lena chuckled while Kara blushed. “I really do need to get going now, but I’ll text you about that date, yeah?” 

“I was the one who asked you out, though, shouldn’t I be the one doing that?”, Kara said with a smile in her voice. 

“Oh, I'm sure you could”, she stated as she took a step forward and reached a hand out to Kara’s back holding her soft, yet firmly, “but I think we’ve both established you like it better when I’m in charge, _babygirl_ ”, she whispered in her ear, finishing with a small bite to her shell. Suddenly, she pulled away and smirked at the shiver that visible shook Kara. “See you on our date”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! sorry it took so damn long to update again... This turned out to be another filler chapter, but if you've reached this point I think you can see why and where it's headed hihi
> 
> Anygays, thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are, as always, very much appreciated <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello fellas!!  
> It is us back from the dead and with our longest chapter till now, so sit back and enjoy the ride of these two dorks through their date

KARA’S POV 

Back in National City, Kara was having a sister night with Alex. With both their works having hectic schedules, those nights didn’t happen nearly as much as they used to, so they tried to make the most of them. Alex was in the middle of telling Kara about her latest assignment when her phone pinged. 

“…and then I suggested we could call in the Legends since we could use their experience for this particular mission and let me tell you, I would totally hit on Sara if I didn’t love Maggie… Kara, are you even listening?” 

“What?” she scoffed, “of course I am. You’re being very badass and very gay.” 

“And you’re not paying attention, who are you even texting?” 

“I’m not texting anyone, I still haven’t checked my phone, I can’t help it that people text me.” 

“No, but you sure look like you’re ready to jump over the sofa and grab it so you can text whoever it is back…”, at that, Alex smirked. 

“Alex, don’t you dare…”, Kara warned, getting up to run after her sister, but Alex had already lunged and grabbed her phone, unlocking it as she wrestled with her sister. 

“Oh, a text from Lena… why does that sound familiar? Wait, isn’t she…? KARA, EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW, YOU SAID SHE LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING.” 

“I… well it’s- it’s quite a funny story actually”, she stammered “Lena was actually our passenger flying back”, she continued with the softest, lowest voice she could manage to let out. 

“Oh”, Alex’s eyes went impossibly wide at the realization, “so I gather that she apologized and you guys are in good terms now.” 

“You could put it that way, yeah”, Kara said as she got lost in the memories of how thoroughly Lena had made up for leaving her to wake up alone. 

“Kara, remind me again, how long was the flight?” 

“Umm like 6 hours.” 

“Okay, gross, I so not needed the images I’m getting in my head.” 

“I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING, ALEX.” 

“You didn’t have to, you got sex eyes and I do not want to see those on my baby sister’s face.” 

It was at that exact moment that the phone beeped again and out of habit, Alex looked at it, eyes going impossibly wide at what she saw. 

“MY EYES, MY MIND. I NEED BLEACH!” 

Kara grabbed her phone back and looked at it, her own eyes going a bit wide when she saw Lena’s texts. 

**_Lena (18:58): I think I have a perfect spot for that date you promised me._ **

**_Lena (19:00): I don’t know which part I’m looking forward to the most, having a nice evening with you, or getting you to moan my name again like you did on the plane._ **

“Alex, it’s your own fault you saw that”, Kara said while blushing a bit. “Besides, remember that time I caught you and Maggie about to do it ON OUR KITCHEN COUNTER?” 

“YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE BACK HOME UNTIL THE FOLLOWING DAY!” 

“OUR SHARED KITCHEN, ALEX, WE EAT THERE, GOLLY!!!” 

“Well, I sure ate something there once or twice”, the redhead smirked proudly. 

“ALEX!!!!!!”, she shouted as she covered her ears and ran away from her sister. 

“Not so fun when it’s your sister that has a sex life, huh?”, Alex, said as she hit her with a cushion, which of coursed ended up becoming a full-blown battle between both of them. After falling off the sofa and laughing their asses off, Kara picked up her phone only to realize there was a new message. 

**_Lena (19:24): Kara? I apologize if that was too forward. It’s okay if you have reconsidered and are not up for it anymore. I’ll understand._ **

Kara melted at Lena’s softer side and wasted no time in texting her back. 

**_Kara (19:25): hey, Lena_ ** **😊**

**_Kara (19:25): sorry for taking so long to answer_ **

**_Kara (19:26): I’m with Alex and we got a bit carried away with a pillow fight just as I was about to text you back_ **😅😅😅😅 

**_Kara (19:26): and honestly, I’m really looking forward to that date (and whatever happens after_ ** **🙈🙈🙈🙈** **_)_ **

It didn’t take much after that for Lena to reply after. 

**_Lena (19:28): That makes two of us then, though you had me worried for a minute there. I’d hate to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, Kara. I can’t explain it, but I really like you._ **

**_Lena (19:29): would you be free this Friday evening?_ **

Alex noticed her sister’s grin and the way she was almost melting at whatever it was that she was reading on her phone (she was pretty sure it was safe to take a peek, but she wasn’t going to risk it). 

“You really like her, don’t you?”, she said, making Kara look up at her. 

“I really do, Alex, I can’t explain it, we haven’t even talked that much, but it’s like… it’s like it clicks, like we could spend hours talking and be happy just with that, you know, just with being in each other’s company…”, Kara trailed off, blushing. 

“Well, then we better find you something to wear for your date because god knows how much of a gay mess you become when you’re trying to impress a girl.” 

Kara beamed at Alex’s support and shot Lena a quick text. 

**_Kara (19:32): Friday sounds wonderful_ ** **😊😊**

**_Lena (19:33): Excellent. I’ll text you the address then._ **

_Friday_ , Kara said to herself. _That’s three days away!_

“Oh my god, Alex, I’m going on a date with Lena in three days!!!”, she exclaimed. “What am I even gonna wear???”, she started to panic when her sister rest both her hands on her shoulders. 

“Kara, breathe. That’s precisely what we were here to do, remember?”, the redhead asked, turning around and signaling to Kara’s closet. 

“Right, right, yeah, outfit”, the blonde said, now starting to calm down a bit 

“Good. So, do you want a dress or a suit?”, Alex asked 

“Oh umm I don’t know… I don’t know where we’re going”, she said with a head tilt. 

“So how about you ask her?” 

“She said she’d tell me on Friday where we’re going.” 

“God Kara, so ask her what to wear at least.” 

“OH! Right! Of course, I can do that.” 

“Of course you can”, with that, Alex grabbed her sister’s phone and handed it over to her. 

**_Kara (19:47): Lena?_ **

**_Lena (19:48): Yes, darling?_ **

**_Kara (19:48): I know you don’t wanna tell where we’re going yet, but can you at least tell me what to wear?_ ** **🙈**

**_Lena (19:50): I suppose I can tell you to dress up a bit, I’m taking you somewhere formal, but not too formal. Clean up nice, a good dress or something along those lines would be fine, although I suspect you could show up in sweatpants and a hoodie and you’d still be the most beautiful woman in the room._ **

Kara couldn’t help but blush furiously at her words, which of course Alex caught up on. 

“Do I even want to know what kind of blush that is? Because if it’s the ‘I just got a nude’ type of blush, I swear…” 

“Alex, we’ve been over this, we’re both old enough to have a sex life and we have to deal with it.” 

“Nope, you never have sex, you just… have very intense hand-holding sessions.” 

“…nevermind, Alex, it’s not that type of blush.” 

“Oh, thank god.” 

“Can you ask Maggie to come here?” 

“Sure, but why?” 

“Because, and don’t get offended by this because I’m saying it with all my love, I don’t trust you to help me choose something that Lena is gonna want to rip off me.” 

“KARA!!!” 

“See? Precisely why I need Maggie’s perspective here.” 

“FINE! I’ll text her now” 

It wasn’t fifteen minutes later that there was a knock at the door. 

“Maggie! Thank you for coming so quickly”, Kara greeted her with a hug. 

“Hey little Danvers, what’s the emergency?”, she asked, a bit shaken. 

“I have a date on Friday and I need help.” 

“O…kay what with?” 

“The outfit. I can’t decide what to wear.” 

“Ohh Little Danvers wants to get laid!!” 

“MAGGIE!!!”, shouted Alex all the way from across the room. 

“Alex, you texted 911 for this, I get to make fun of how worked up you get over it”, she answered. It was now Kara’s turn to laugh at Alex’s blush. 

“Thanks, Maggie” 

“Anytime, Kara. So, what do we have?” 

“A date on Friday at some fancy place.” 

“Oh, fancy, I like this girl already.” 

In the time Maggie and Alex had been dating, Maggie had learned how to calm Kara down and make her comfortable when she was hyped up, which wasn’t as easy as it actually seamed. 

“So somewhere fancy”, she paused to think for a second, “a suit, definitely a suit”, she said as she walked over to the closet and started taking a look. She went through the few suits the blonde had and filtered out. “Blue, green, or beige?”, she asked. 

“The dark blue one”, replied Kara after thinking it through a bit. 

“Good choice little Danvers, it brings out your eyes”, she ruffled through her closet again, this time in search of the perfect shirt to match the suit. With the suit being dark blue, the shirt had to be a lighter color. 

“Anything but white, please", whined the blonde. 

“No white, gotcha” she went through the shirts again and pulled one out. “What about this one?”, she said and judging by Kara’s face, she immediately loved it. It was light blue with very discreet small white dots. 

“This is perfect Maggie” she said, grabbing the shirt and placing it over the suit on the bed. 

“If this doesn’t get you laid, I don’t know what will” Maggie laughed at hearing Alex’s groan all the way from the couch. 

“Thank you, Maggie, really.” 

“Anytime, little Danvers, you know I'm here for you whenever you need.” 

“Okay, enough talking about sex and my baby sister within the same hour, I was promised a sister night and I am going to get it”, said Alex in her most dramatic fashion. “Let’s order something and we can watch a movie?” 

“OH, I WANT POTSTICKERS!!!”, exclaimed Kara. 

“Don’t you always? Fine, but I’m choosing the film then”, Alex answered as Kara pouted. 

“Danvers, your sister is the human embodiment of a golden retriever puppy, how can you say no to that face?” 

“Because, Maggie, I do not want to end up watching Legally Blonde for the fifth time in a row.” 

“IT’S A CULTURAL MILESTONE, ALEX, EVEN AN ALIEN WOULD LOVE IT!!!”, at that, Maggie chuckled and laid back on the couch to watch the sisters poke at each other, feeling lucky to have become a part of the family. 

Friday morning came by all too soon. The days blurred together, with Lena and Kara exchanging texts more often than not. Surprisingly enough, they both seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement and were behaving themselves, never crossing a line beyond light teasing, although Lena did send her a _c_ ertain photo that seemed to live rent-free. She could hardly be blamed, though. The sight of Lena in a simple white button-up with her hair up in a tight pony tail as she headed to the lab, was enough to make her weak in the knees. 

As Kara awoke, she smiled at the knowledge that she would be seeing the green-eyed brunette in a matter of hours. She opened her eyes to see the sun wasn’t out yet and she hated having to get up this early, even though she was pretty used to it already. She wasn’t precisely known for being an early bird, especially not when she’d have to be the epitome of professionalism and politeness at work. 

“It’s just a couple of hours, Kara”, she told herself out loud as she stared into her reflection in the mirror, “you’ll even have time for a nap once you’re back. Everything is gonna be fine.” 

She got dressed in her uniform, had a coffee with three waffles, and left towards the airport. If everything went as scheduled, they should land in Star City at 11:45 and be back in National City by 15:30. _Plenty of time for the nap,_ Kara told herself again. 

It was supposed to be an easy, quick day for her, but she found it wasn’t so easy to get through it as she kept getting distracted mid-flight by memories that she certainly shouldn’t be having at this moment. The way Lena’s eyes reflected hers, the impossible softness of her skin, the lavender on her hair… it all came back to her every time she tried to focus on her work. Thankfully the day flew by (no pun intended) and she was back home before she had even planned to. She shot Alex a quick text, as always, to let her know she was home safe and sound. After a bit of an internal battle, she texted Lena as well. 

**_Kara(16:02): hi_ ** **😊** **_finally landed, can’t wait for our date_ ** **🙈🙈🙈**

**_Lena (16:11): Hello darling. I’m looking forward to it too. Shall I send my driver to pick you up? I’ll go to the restaurant straight after work, but we can make a detour to get you._ **

**_Kara (16:13): it’s okay, I can just grab a cab_ **

**_Lena (16:14): No date of mine will “grab a cab” Kara. I’m a Luthor, remember? And we always do things the right way. I have a reputation to uphold, after all._ **

**_Lena (16:15): Chivalry isn’t dead until I say so._ **

**_Kara (16:15): is that so? Are you my knight in shining armor?_ **

**_Lena (16:17): Maybe_ ** … **_or maybe I just don’t want to be denied the pleasure of your company even during the drive to the restaurant._ **

**_Kara (16:19): fine, you win_ **

**_Kara (16:20): *Kara Danvers has sent you a location*_ **

**_Lena (16:21): I’ll be there at 19:30 sharp. Don’t be late, darling._ **

**_Kara (16:22): wouldn’t dare_ ** **😉** ****

With that, Kara put her phone down and went to the kitchen, her stomach clearly complaining about the lack of food in the past twenty minutes. After going through the nearly empty fridge a few times, she made a sandwich with whatever she had available and got changed into some more comfy clothes. 

That didn’t last very long, however, as she decided to get ready early and make sure everything was perfect. She sat in front of the mirror and try to decide how she’d do her makeup. Was she supposed to look natural or should she do something especial with it? In the end, she decided to do a variation of the makeup she had on when she first met Lena. _It caught her eye the first time, should do the trick too_ … _why am I obsessing over this? You both want that date, Kara, focus._

Once her makeup was done, she put on the suit and shoes (which were thankfully flat, heels were the part she liked least about her job). She decided to make her hair a bit wavy and leave it falling over her shoulders. Checking that everything looked good, she shot Maggie a text and a selfie of the final product to thank her once again for her choice in outfit and realized there were only fifteen minutes left before Lena was supposed to pick her up. 

She checked her phone about seven times in less than a minute to see if it was time for her to go down and grew nervous every time she saw she still had a few minutes to spare. Not knowing what to do, she shot Alex another text in hopes that her sister would comfort her a bit. 

**_Kara (19:18): it’s almost time_ **

**_Kara (19:19): aaaaaaghhh_ **

**_Kara (19:20): I'm so nervous_ ** **🙈🙈**

**_Alex (19:20): Kara, I love you, but Maggie is waiting for me in bed with champagne, you’re on your own_ **

**_Kara (19:21): ALEX, I SOOOO DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!!_ **

**_Alex (19:22): tough luck, I also didn’t need to see your dreamy face as you thought about Lena_ **

As she was grumbling to herself about her sister oversharing as a means of revenge, she got a phone call. 

“Hi, Maggie, not that I’m not happy to hear you, but my sister made it sound like you’re a bit busy.” 

“I’m never too busy for my favorite Danvers”, Maggie joked, which earned her an elbow to her ribs from Alex. “But seriously, ignore your sister. Lena likes you and you like her, you’re gonna have a super nice date and you’re probably gonna bang like rabbits after”, at that, Alex let out a groan that could be heard over the phone. 

“Well, little Danvers, don’t wanna make you late and ruin my chances to get laid myself in one go, so I’m gonna hang up, okay? You got this.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I got this, thanks, Maggie”, with that Kara hang up and noticing the time, she headed downstairs. 

She had only been waiting for about a minute when a luxurious yet discreet black car came to a halt in front of her building. The driver got out of the car and proceeded to open the back door, from which a tall, slender, raven-haired woman came out in a gorgeous crimson red dress that perfectly matched her lipstick. 

“Well, well, well, who’s the fancy one now?”, Lena said with a teasing smile as Kara approached the vehicle. 

“That would still be you with the amazing car and the driver”, Kara joked. 

“I’ve got to say that, as much as I’ve been looking forward to this, my imagination just didn’t do it justice, Kara”, Lena greeted her with a gentle kiss to her cheek while subtly eyeing her up and down. 

“I… can’t say that I don’t understand the feeling”, Kara managed to answer while being much less subtle of her own appraisal of Lena’s choice in clothing. 

“Shall we?”, Lena gestured towards the car. 

“Yes, of course, gosh, sorry”, she rambled and got into the car, Lena following suit. _She looks so good, red is definitely her color… what am I saying, any color is her color, I wonder if she’s wearing matching… NO, BAD KARA, DON’T THINK THAT._

As if reading her mind, Lena leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. 

“You look really good in that suit, Kara. It’s making it very difficult to keep my hands to myself.” 

“Maybe I don’t want you to”, Kara answered, looking up to green eyes and suddenly feeling a little short of breath. 

“Perhaps, but I did say chivalry wasn’t dead until I said so and, even though we’ve done things quite out of order, I do want to get this date right.” Carefully, Lena reached out and placed her hand over Kara’s gently, as if it was made of glass. “Is this okay?” she asked while looking into those deep ocean blue eyes. 

“Of course”, answered Kara, craving the contact just as much. 

_She’s such a sweetheart beneath all that hotness, I’m in so much trouble_ , Kara thought as she and Lena made small talk on their way to the restaurant. Kara was just filling Lena in on one particularly rude passenger from her earlier flight when she noticed the car slowing down. As she looked out the window, her jaw dropped. 

“Lena, that’s- how did you… it takes forever to get a reservation here!” 

“Not if you’re friends with the owner”, Lena smirked as she got out of the car and extended a hand to Kara. “My lady”, she said offering Kara her arm. 

“Chivalrous indeed”, Kara laughed, accepting her offering and walking into the restaurant together. 

As soon as they got in Lena was instantly recognized by the maître. “Ms Luthor, so nice so have you back again, he said politely. 

“So nice to be back again”, she replied, equally politely. 

“Your usual table is ready for you, if you’ll follow me please, I will accompany you to it”, with that both ladies were escorted to their table, where Lena’s favorite bottle of sauvignon blanc was already waiting for them. Once they both tasted the wine, gave their okay and ordered their food, they were finally left alone and could talk freely without being interrupted so often. 

“Lena, this place is amazing”, the blonde said as she kept looking around, completely in awe with the whole restaurant. 

“Yeah, I know, an old friend of mine put it together a couple of years ago and it’s become one of my favorites”, Lena answered smiling. 

“Well, they have an impeccable taste”, Kara added, focusing back on the gorgeous woman sitting in front of her. 

“I’ll make sure to let her know next time I see her, darling”, she chuckled. 

“Okay, I- I have to ask, ‘cause it’s got me all intrigued since the night we met”, Kara started shyly. 

“What is it?”, Lena encouraged her. “You can ask anything you want Kara”, at this Kara couldn’t help but blush lightly, feeling as if she had been caught in the middle of something embarrassing. 

“So… what’s with that weird, like… accent that sometimes escapes you?”, her blush kept getting brighter by the second and Lena’s head tilt didn’t help at all. “Yeah, like you’re talking normal, but suddenly some words or phrases, you just speak them kind of… British?” _My god, Kara, you’re sounding so ridiculous, why are you even bringing that up!?_ , she cursed herself internally. She wasn’t sure she could blush any deeper, but then Lena opened her mouth to speak. 

“Damn… I- how dare you Kara?”, she started, a stern look on her face. 

“Lena, I’m… I’m so sorry, I- I didn’t mean to-” 

“BRITISH?! No self-respecting Irish would accept that”, Lena added, smirking at Kara’s panic and making it clear she was joking, though her face became a bit somber. 

“I-Irish? Wait, what?” 

“I was adopted when I was four”, Lena explained. “My father had an affair with my mother during one of his business trips to Ireland, so when she died, the Luthors took me in so I wouldn’t go into the system.” 

“Oh… I didn’t know.” 

“It’s alright, Kara, it’s not like you could have known. I mean, some people know about me being adopted, but even then, the rest of what I told you isn’t exactly common knowledge. Besides, the Luthors gave me a chance and while they were never the most loving family, I got a brother out of it all. But yeah, that’s where the accent comes from… well, that and years at a boarding school in Ashford, pretty close to Dublin.” 

“Wow, that’s… you were really far away from your family.” 

“Maybe, yes, but I’ve always felt closer to my biological mom and my roots while in Ireland, so…” 

“I understand the feeling, I was adopted too. My parents died when I was twelve and when I miss them, I always go to the highest place I can get to and watch the stars. It’s a bit silly, but my dad was an astronomer and we’d take family trips to watch the stars every now and then, so it makes me feel closer to them.” 

“Will you show me the stars someday, Kara Danvers?”, even though Lena asked her with the purest of intentions and the softest tone ever, Kara couldn’t help the devilish smirk that came with the raised brow. “I didn’t mean it like that you perv!”, she playfully slapped Kara’s arm off the table and they both cracked a laugh. 

“Anything you want, _my lady”,_ she said, mocking Lena’s earlier words with an exaggerated accent. With a laugh, Lena rolled her eyes so hard that for a moment she thought they would’ve gotten stuck at the back of her head had it been possible. The waiter brought their food shortly after and they ate over some small talk, finding out some more about each other’s present rather than their past. 

“So, tell me” the brunette started, “how did you get that scar on your eyebrow?” 

“Oh”, Kara’s hand shot up to touch said scar on top of her left eye. “Well, I had just been adopted by the Danvers and Alex couldn’t believe I didn’t know how to ride a bike, so she said she’d teach me how to. Let’s say it went well until it didn’t” 

“Did you fall?”, Lena asked. 

“Oh no, falling would’ve been a normal thing considering I was learning. This was all my sister’s fault. Apparently, she has the brains to get a PhD, but didn’t think telling me about the brakes was useful”, upon hearing Kara’s story, Lena started laughing loudly right away. 

“She didn’t!”, she exclaimed in disbelieve. 

“Oh yeah, she did” Kara insisted with a nod “and not only that, she then had the nerve to ask why I didn’t brake!!”, both women erupted in laughter together. 

“So you just, what, crashed?”, Lena asked again. 

“Against a tree…” she admitted with a low voice. “I had to get stitches and all… that little minx…”, at this point, Lena was laughing so hard that she even shed a couple of tears. 

“Well, if it’s of any consolation, when I turned 16, I scratched Lex’s brand new Maserati against the garage wall right after turning it on. He was pretty chill about it, all things considered, especially for someone that gets annoyed every time I beat him at chess.” 

“Let me get this right: your brother was okay with you scratching a very new, very expensive car, but isn’t okay with losing?”, said Kara with an expression of disbelief. 

“Lex isn’t a sore loser, not really, it’s more of a pride thing. I mean, he’s proud because he’s the one who taught me how to play when I got adopted, his ego just takes a blow everytime I beat him.” 

“Wait, you learned how to play chess when you were four???” 

“I… well, I actually beat him a week after he taught me the rules”, Lena said sheepishly. 

“Oh, wow, no wonder her gets a bit annoyed, I wouldn’t really get over being beaten by a four-year-old prodigy.” 

“It’s not like I beat his ass everytime, it’s more of a 50/50 situation”, Lena shrugged. 

“You guys sound like you’re close.” 

“Like I said, I gained a brother out of the adoption. My dad was always away doing business and Lillian has always been strict, even with Lex. He was very welcoming from the beginning, guess we both needed the companionship more than we thought despite the age difference.” 

“Alex and I had a rough start, to put it lightly. We didn’t see eye to eye a lot of times and me lashing out didn’t exactly help. It took a while for us to get used to what having a sister meant, but I’m really thankful to have her now.” 

“I guess sometimes good things also come out of bad things.” 

Once they were done eating, the waiter came back to take their now empty plates and offer them dessert. 

“I’ll have the tiramisu, as always”, the brunette told the young waiter and turned to Kara. “Would you like to share?”, she asked. 

“Sure, I’ll trust your taste.” 

“We’ll share the tiramisu”, Lena informed the waiter. 

“Excellent” the young man replied, “it will be here shortly”, he informed and retired, leaving the two women alone once again. 

“Good to know you’re a tiramisu lover as well”, said Lena 

“Well, I have to say, my sister’s girlfriend, Maggie, she’s like a tiramisu expert. I think she has tried most of them in National City.” 

“Wow, that’s… impressive, to say the least”, Lena couldn’t hide that she was quite amazed by this woman’s achievement. 

When the waiter brought their dessert a while later, Kara invited Lena to be the one to take the first bite, seeing how it had been her idea. 

“This is delicious”, Lena said, moaning softly at the taste. Even though it was by no means sexual, Kara couldn’t help but choke a bit. 

“Oh, umm… excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back”, her blush creeped up over her neck and cheeks. 

“Yes, of course”, Lena answered, “everything okay?” 

“Y-yeah yeah, just need to umm freshen up, yeah”, she stammered, and with that, Kara headed for the bathroom. As soon as she got there, she splashed a bit of water on her face. _Thank god for waterproof makeup. Kara, you need to get it together, she’s being lovely and you can’t keep it in your pants because of a freaking tiramisu, you useless bisexual mess._

_“_ Kara, are you alright? I was a bit worried about you”, Kara jumped a bit at hearing those words, not having noticed that Lena had followed after her. 

“Lena, really, it’s okay.” 

“I don’t mean to pressure you, Kara, it’s just… you basically bolted from the table.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Lena, I didn’t mean to. But really, nothing is wrong, just needed to splash some water on my face”, said Kara, feeling incredibly lucky that someone as sweet as Lena was interested in her. 

“Are you sure?”, Lena pushed, but always leaving an out for Kara if she wanted. 

“Okay, honestly? It’s stupid, but the way you reacted to the tiramisu… it did things to me”, Kara said, blushing furiously. 

“Kara Danvers”, started the young Luthor with a teasing tone “did you get turned on with just an innocent moan?”, her signature eyebrow was raised as she spoke. 

“I… Lena, it was just-” she found herself unable to finish speaking because of those incredibly soft, crimson red lips that had found their way to hers again unannounced, but were so invited. 

“Things, Miss Danvers, is what I’ve been wanting to do to you all… night… long…”, she punctuated those three words with a kiss to the blonde’s ear, jaw, and neck, which earned her a gasp from the blonde. 

_This is it_ , Kara thought. _This is how I die and I have zero complaints whatsoever._ Her train of thought was completely cut off as Lena pressed her against the wall and trailed a hand from her waist to her ass. In turn, Kara trailed her hands up Lena’s shoulders and neck, eventually tangling them in her hair. Lena’s free hand went to unbutton her shirt to gain access to her collarbones and chest, where she made sure to kiss and leave a few marks for later. 

All of a sudden, they heard a knock on the door, both of them instantly remembering exactly where they were and freezing. Quickly fixing themselves as best as they could, they got out of the bathroom and headed for the table. Just as Kara was bracing herself for ending the tiramisu like the last few minutes hadn’t happened, she saw Lena leave a couple of bills (more than enough to cover their dinner and leave a sizeable tip) on the table. Before she could really process what was going on, Lena was hastily bidding goodbye to someone (shit, was that the owner, Lena’s friend?) and pulling her out of the restaurant and into the back of her car. 

_“_ Lena, what…?”, Kara went to ask, confused, but got interrupted again as Lena kissed her deeply. 

“Remember how I said chivalry wasn’t dead until I said so?”, Lena said as Kara nodded, dazzed. “Well, chivalry went right out that bathroom’s window.” 

“You made me miss dessert”, Kara joked lightly. 

“I wouldn’t worry, darling, I’d say we’re just getting started with that”, Lena replied and kissed her hard again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you hadn't noticed yet, we do love cliffhangers hihihi 
> 
> as always, some love is very much appreciated, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter  
> more is to come, so stay tuned!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, fellow readers, once again with a brand new chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

LENA’S POV

_ “I wouldn’t worry, darling, I’d say we’re just getting started with that”, Lena replied and kissed her hard again… _

That’s how Lena found herself straddling Kara’s lap, the distance between the two of them too much for her to handle. Kara was holding onto her with a desperation that spoke of just how badly they wanted each other. Lena felt Kara’s hands on her ass while her own were busy unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt.

“I’ve been wanting to take this off you and mark you all night, Kara”, Lena said as she sucked more marks on her chest near the  ones she had already left during their brief make-out session at the bathroom. “Do you know how difficult it was to sit through a whole dinner, no matter how lovely, without touching you?”, Lena said, her voice an octave lower than usual, and while she got no answer, she got the impression that Kara felt the same seeing how she was melting under her touch. She trailed her hand down the blonde’s chest and started undoing her belt. It was only when she got her hand inside her slacks that Kara realized what was going on, letting out a moan as Lena cupped her pussy.

“Lena, fuck… y-your driver is right there”, Kara tried to complain as her hips bucked upwards, betraying her.

“So were Sam and Winn in the jet and you didn’t complain, but I wouldn’t worry about Frank, the partition makes the back of the car pretty much sound-proof", Lena said as she kept kissing her chest and collarbones while rubbing up and down her pussy. “Looks like you’ve ruined your panties, darling”, she said, smirking against the blonde’s skin.

“N-not the first or last time that’ll happen with you”, Kara managed to answer before moaning loudly as Lena pulled her panties aside and started circling her clit with her fingers. The drive to Lena’s penthouse wasn’t that long, but Lena intended to make the best out of it by teasing Kara to the edge.

“Oh, I sure hope not, darling, I enjoy knowing just how much I affect you”, she said as she dipped her other hand between her own legs. “But you aren’t alone in the feeling”, she added as she offered Kara her fingers so she could see how wet she was. What she wasn’t expecting was for the blonde to surge forward and take them in her mouth, sucking them clean as she moaned, looking deep into her eyes. Not one to be outmatched, Lena decided to up her teasing and dipped her fingers lower, fucking Kara slowly with just one.

“Lena, fuck!”, Kara said and Lena felt her tense underneath her before relaxing, panting as she rested her forehead on the brunette’s chest.

“Kara… did you just come?”, Lena asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

“…I- I- maybe”, she stammered, a quick blush taking over her.

“How very teenage boy of you, darling”, Lena replied, chuckling and kissing the blonde to let her know she was just teasing. Suddenly realizing they were about to get to her penthouse, Lena moved off her lap and back into her seat, making Kara whine. “Don’t worry, darling, the night’s not over by a long shot, but you might want to fix yourself, we’re about to get to my house”, she said as she started making herself look decent, she was a Luthor after all. Kara, on the other hand, tried her best. Her best being  doing her belt again up, whilst holding her shirt closed and her arms crossed over it to keep in place as they both got out of the car and rushed into the elevator. 

Once inside, Kara pinned Lena against the elevator wall and paid some very well-deserved attention to her neck, specially that spot where it met her shoulder, knowing by now  that it drove  Lena crazy.

When the elevator pinged to let them know of their arrival and the doors opened, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her towards the door.  _ Someone seems very impatient _ , Lena thought as she placed her hand on the biometric lock, feeling very grateful that she had installed it; with the blonde pressing her body into hers from behind and kissing her neck, she highly doubted she could’ve kept her hands steady enough to fit a key into a lock. Once the door opened, Kara wasted no time.

“I’ll show you teenage boy”, she said as she pushed Lena into the penthouse, closing the door behind her with a swift kick of her foot and picking her up. 

_ Oh, please do _ , she thought to herself _. _ They travelled like that all the way to Lena’s bedroom at the other side of the penthouse, the brunette giving out directions in between kisses as they stopped multiple times to make out against doors and walls they found on their way. Once they were in the room, Kara gently set her down and took her dress off, making a choked noise when she realized Lena wasn’t wearing a bra. Just as she was about to push the brunette towards the bed, Lena put a hand on her chest.

“It seems a bit unfair that you have me almost naked while you’re still fully dressed and… as gorgeous as that suit looks on you, and God knows it does, I  _ really _ want it decorating my floor”, she said, raising a brow and moving closer to the blonde. Reaching out, she pulled her jacket and shirt off, followed soon after by her shoes and pants. 

With both of them now in nothing but their underwear, Kara took things in her hands and pushed Lena onto the bed, following suit to straddle her lap as she leant down to kiss her deep. Lena allowed that for some time, but she soon felt Kara grinding on her and in a surprisingly fast move, she flipped them, leaving a breathless blonde to stare up at her.

“That whole trying to top me thing was very cute, darling, but I think we both know we’ve still got a few rounds to go before I'll let you do that”, Lena said smugly as she got rid of her underwear and straddled Kara’s thigh, grinding and letting her feel how wet she was. 

“Can you feel that, baby?”, she asked as she kept grinding on the blonde. “This is what you’ve done to me this evening.” As Lena used Kara’s thigh for her own pleasure, she started to notice how Kara was starting to do the same. “Weren’t you going to show me you’re not a teenage boy, darling? And yet here you are, trying to get yourself off”, she joked before getting an idea. Raising her signature brow, she spoke again. “Let’s make a deal” she started, “if you can make me come with just your mouth, I’ll fuck you however you want and as much as you want…”

Upon hearing that, Kara blinked rapidly, her jaw hanging open in both shock and surprise. “I- I- uh… umm… you-” she cleared her throat and tried again. “A-and if I make you come twice?”, Kara managed to stammer out.

“Then I’ll let you fuck me however you want.” At that, Kara’s blue eyes went wide and found herself helping Lena reposition herself over her mouth.

Once Lena was in place and comfortable, she lowered herself onto Kara just as Kara gripped her hips and hungrily pulled her to her. Without a second to spare, she traced her tongue over Lena’s slit, moaning at the sweet taste. Above her, Lena couldn’t help but throw her head back in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck!”, Lena whined.  _ Does this count as dessert? _ Lena thought as Kara ate her out.

As she got Lena more and more worked up, closer to her release with each passing second, she went for the dirty game. She latched her lips around Lena’s clit flicking her tongue over it and trailed her hands over her back. She then brought them back down scratching her, which caused the brunette to moan gutturally in pleasure, and it was in that very moment when, taking advantage of how the brunette had arched her back, Kara sucked  _ hard _ on her clit, bringing her instantly over the edge. 

“KARAA!!!”, screamed Lena as she grabbed a fistful of blond hair. She couldn’t hold herself from grinding against Kara’s face and neither could the blonde beneath her from moaning into her from time to time as Lena felt her second orgasm approaching her quickly. Neither of them stopped the rhythm they, which caused the brunette to fall over the edge in no time with a loud thread of cursing and moans. Lena let herself fall off to the side, panting and shaking.

“Well, that was certainly something”, she tried to say as she caught her breath. As she looked to the side, she saw Kara looking at her with a hunger that spoke volumes. She could tell how riled up the blonde was, but the only contact she attempted was rubbing Lena’s thigh soothingly, letting her catch her breath. 

_ She’s so fucking beautiful and patient, and kind _ … _ and oh what a talented mouth she has _ … __ Lena thought to herself as she stared into those deep ocean blue eyes.  _ I’m sure I can still make her whine a little bit if I tease her enough _ … __ she smirked wide enough that Kara noticed.

“Lena…?”, she asked half confused, half intrigued.

“Yes, darling?” Lena answered, her smirk still in place.

“What are you  thinki -”, she was cut off before she could finish her question when soft lips pressed against her. Lena’s tongue quickly slipped into Kara’s mouth, where she moaned at the taste of herself on the blonde’s tongue. Kara, upon hearing Lena’s deep moan like the one earlier that evening, groaned and shivered as she felt the heat between her legs get even more unbearable. 

“Lenaa”, Kara whined.

“Yes, darling?”, Lena said as she played with the blonde’s nipples, lightly tracing them.

“Y-you promised”, she managed to get out between moans.

“I promised what?” she kissed her neck ever so soft yet seductively.

“That…”, Kara blushed, “that you’d…”

“Oh, right, that I’d fuck you however you wanted”, Lena said, getting up and causing Kara to whine.  _ Poor thing, but it’s just so fun to tease her _ . She made her way to her closet and got out a chest that she placed near the bed. Opening it, she let the blonde take a look inside and she was not disappointed when she saw her eyes getting darker with want. “Just some things I could use if you wanted”, Lena said, smirking.

“I…”, Kara tried to speak as she looked at the amount of sex toys Lena owned. “I…”

“ Of course we don’t have to if you don’t want to” Lena reassured her, watching how the blonde had been rendered speechless and second-guessing her  decision to show her the toys.

“N-no, I want t-that", Kara managed to say, blushing as she pointed to Lena’s favorite  strapon .

“Are you sure?”, Lena insisted in the softest tone she had ever used.

“Yes, I am”, Kara said, finding her voice and looking at Lena with need. “Lena, please, just…”

“Okay, darling, okay”, Lena answered, not wanting to torture her any farther. After placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, she grabbed the toy along with some lube and left the chest on the floor. Once she had the strap in place, she laid over Kara, kissing her softly on her lips, then her jaw, and moving on to her neck, all the while letting her feel the toy between her legs. As Kara started grinding up, Lena adjusted and placed the tip of the  strapon in Kara’s entrance. “Do we need to use some lube?”, she asked, not wanting to accidentally hurt Kara, but she shook her head, so Lena started slowly pushing forward.

“Oh, god”, Kara half moaned, half whined, holding onto Lena tightly.

“It’s okay, darling, you’re okay”, Lena soothed her as she laid soft kisses over neck, slowly pushing the dildo into Kara. Once she bottomed out, she gave Kara a few seconds to adjust, but she was surprised as she pulled her in for a hard, deep kiss.

“Lena, just fuck me, please”, the blonde begged.

“Well, when you ask me like that…”, Lena said and immediately started moving, rolling her hips and making Kara moan. 

“Fuck, Lena!”, she moaned pulling her closer. Lena picked up a steady pace and at the same time she littered her neck with kisses and soft bites. 

“You’re being so good for me”, Lena said, almost to herself. Kara whined and tensed, which the brunette didn’t fail to notice, giving her an idea. “My good girl”, she said into her ear, biting Kara’s earlobe and feeling her tense even farther.  _ Oh, a praise kink, we are going to have so much fun with that _ . Lena kept whispering in Kara’s ear, praising her in every way and in just a matter of minutes, Kara’s back arched off the bed as she dug her nails into Lena’s back and came hard. 

“I… that was…”, Kara tried to say, apparently shocked by how affected she’d been by all the praise, but her words turned into moans as Lena picked her pace back up.

“I’m not done with you yet, darling”, she said, trailing kisses down her chest. “After all, you were so good and made me come twice and… well, what happened in the car was just foreplay”, she breathed into Kara’s ear. She could tell she was close again (she had made her come enough times to know the telltale signs by now), but when Kara came for the second time, Lena found herself tensing and shaking on top of the blonde.  _ Well, that’s a first, but then  _ _ again, _ _ I’ve never had someone like Kara in my bed _ , Lena thought.

“Did you just…?”

“I think so”, she blushed as she got off Kara, feeling somewhat ashamed.

“Well, I for one I’m glad I’m not the only teenage boy in the room”, Kara joked, amused and grateful that she got to see this shier side of the young CEO, leaning over to kiss her tenderly. 

“I gave you two orgasms before I came without meaning to, I hardly think that makes me a teenage boy, darling”, Lena answered as she pulled the blonde close. 

“Lena?”

“Yes, darling?”

“I know I made you come twice and we had a deal and all that, but I,  ummm , I’m kind of worn out” she sighed while a dark blush crept over her face. “Can we maybe get back to the whole me fucking you however I want another day?”, Kara said, biting her lip.

“Well, I always keep my word, so yes, I suppose we can”, she answered. Taking off the harness, she tossed it to the side and kissed Kara’s forehead. Just as both of them were falling asleep, she heard one last thing. 

“You still owe me that tiramisu”, she mumbled and Lena chuckled before she let sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tiramisu made its great come back hahahaha (i'm still craving it, yes, dont judge)


End file.
